White Raven
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: One night a pale thief slipped into a mansion and slipped back out with more then loot and with less then he had come with. Two hearts stolen on one night pull two very different men together wills clashing and braking in the story of the White Raven.


If I were you I would be asking what the Hell is this? Now I mean that in the best possible way mind you but still it's a relatively unused pairing and unknown can have that reaction. Ok the why's. Why 1 I was flipping through a book of Native American legends form all over the country, mostly ones about Raven though. Why 2 recently I rewatched the pilot of Dark Angle. Dark Angle is a dark post apocalyptic tale of a world in which we got EMPed and a group called Manticore, a lion with a scorpion's tail, allowed 12 genetically enhanced humans to escape each with a bar code on the back of their necks. It stars X5 452 aka Max, the Invisible Women from the Fanatic 4, and Logan, Tony form NICS, and is found on Shi TV, channel 159, at 9 and 12 Mon – Thru. Not a bad show if you like that short of thing.

Now reason three just covers why this show and pairing. Why 3 is because I have become addicted to my two faves together. Now KaiJou will always be posted a lot but I will have a few of these up to. After watching the pilot I began to think of Bakura and this whole idea just fell into place without much thought so I took it as a sign.

**WarNinGs:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai content, Uncommon Paring, AU, Some What OOC, Mild Langue.

**Aishi Say**

_"Fire and ice  
You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and ice  
I wanna give you my love  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart"_

'Fire and Ice' by Pat Benatar this fic just makes me think of the song.

**NevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermore**

Pale fingers carefully moved over carved obsidian smooth cold stone contrasting with soft warm flesh. The solid stone statue was about two feet tall and four feet across a majestic raven stood perched graceful wings flared ready to let go of it's branch and soar. A beautiful piece of art sitting on a glass topped desk which acted like a mirror showing it's exquisite detail from all angels. Nimble fingers lifted it from it's roost with careful deliberate slowness smiling at it turning it slightly expecting it with knowing eyes. '_Hello my pretty you I just may have to keep_.'

"I would consider putting that back where it belongs thief," A calm voice suggested from behind him.

"Oh and if I chose not to?" The pale thief questioned accented voice soft and unconcerned.

The distinct sound of a gun being cocked was easyly heard in the quite room, "I may just shoot you."

"If you shoot me I may drop you're pretty little birdie and I do not think you want that," The thief commented tone calm but amused he was use to guns they did not scare him.

"I would risk it, but I would rather not so put it down and turn," The other ordered making no move to get any closer or even move at all.

After moment of thought the statue was replaced on it's roost pale fingers trailing over it's head and chest in an affectionate gesture. "So tell me what is so special about this statue? You have many much more expensive piece dose this one hold some value to you?"

"Yes, it is Raven he is a personal favorite of mine. Turn slowly," A step was taken forward but then the gun holding youth stopped.

Black cloth shifted as the thief turned face hidden by the shadows and a mask hands resting on the desk in a casual gesture. Dark chocolate orbs studied the other youth he was lean with an air of authority about him short hair auburn calculating gaze sapphire all in all a very attractive young man. "So you like Raven do you? He is a thief just like I am."

"He is many things. Now if you can give me one _good_ reason to I will let you go feel free to try you're luck now," An amused sneer followed the challenge.

The thief sneered back straightening dusting off his right leg, "A generous offer and one I have never received before but like Raven I prefer to get by using my wits and charm rather then hand outs." Black heals purposely clicked as he walked away form the table stopping about a foot from the taller brunette, "How are those for reasons?"

Gun lowered with an amused grin, "I am afraid they are too many people would have made some lame excuse. So _Raven_ what did you take?"

"Oh nothing _big_ you are insured aren't you? Well if not you can always buy some more." Pale fingers flicked and he smiled at the other young man lowering the gun was a very good start.

"I am. What's the matter pockets too small?" Bantering with a thief was not the wisest things to do but it was most entertaining.

"Well what would I do with the sun or the moon anyway you can hardly sell them anywhere? Now antiques on the other hand can be sold with only a little hassle when you know where to sell it." He smiled, "I am very good."

"Oh, then why did you get caught?" The navy clad youth challenged arms crossing.

"Every once an a while I have an off day alright? You know some say Raven use to be white what do you think?" Pale fingers twitched it felt strange to just stand there but he was having fun.

Graceful fingers curled around their owner's chin in thought, "Perhaps, why do you ask?"

Pale fingers pulled the mask free wild white mane shifted with a shake of his head, "Because under the black I'm still white to."

Sapphire gems blinked just staring lips parted in shock he had not been expecting such an action nor such a pale beauty to be the thief, "Who?"

A pale finger waved back and forth in a tsk tsk movement, "Ah, ah that would be telling I never give out my name on the first meeting no matter how _cute_ the asker." The mask was dropped in a dismissive gesture as he took another step forward, "You know Raven also did something else I enjoy besides stealing shiny things?"

Lightly tan lips curled into a frown, "And what might that be?"

"_So_ glad you asked," A soft accented voice cooed, "He enjoyed seducing beautiful young men on occasion and so do I." Black-clad arms slipped around a navy-clad neck capturing his lips before the other had a chance to process what he had just said. Right-handed fingers slipped up smooth skin curling into soft silky hair as his black clad frame pressed against navy backing him into the wall. Teeth gently bit down on a soft lower lip pulling it as the pale youth took a step back hands slipping to the other's chest, "Something to remember me by." Breaking contact the pale thief took off at a dead run slipping gloves on before diving out the window rolling down the roof and dropping into the gardens disappearing.

Dark blue orbs fell on the statue fingers on lips that could still feel an alien warmth, "Like I would forget."

**NevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermore**

"Good morning Love waiting for your knight I presume?" Bakura asked walking up to his lady friend an amused smile on his pale face.

Anzu smiled, "Yes I am it's nice to see you in such a good mood Bakura did you have a pleasant night?"

"Mm…_very_. So what is keeping our spiky haired friend? I mean normally I am the late one it…just feels _wrong_." Bakura smiled sitting down on the stairs, "It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Anzu blushed slightly at the teasing, "I'm no lady just a rich girl."

"Anzu Love you are so hard on yourself. Ah there he is. Yami over here!" Bakura called waving to him as he stood.

"Sorry slept in," Yami apologized, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not me but the lady I am not so sure of," Bakura answered with a grin, "Well I'll be heading in now you two have fun." A pale hand waved as he turned and headed up the stairs.

"Wait Bakura?" Anzu called stopping her friend, "Are we still having study group at your place?"

"Yes Love but I won't be there here's a key," Bakura held out the key knowing he could trust her with it.

"Why won't you be home none of your clubs are meeting?" Anzu asked taking the key frowning in confusion some times he would be late and allowed them to let themselves in but never not there.

"I promised Shizuka I would help the stage crew after school she caught me on my way out. It's fine the fridge is fully stocked and Jounouchi won't be there," Bakura smiled, "Cheerio Darling."

"So why is he in such a good mood anyway?" Yami asked frowning he liked Bakura he really did but sometimes the pale youth was down right unpleasant.

"Well when I asked he just agreed he had a good night but," Anzu paused smiling a knowing smile. "If you ask me I think he met someone."

Yami frowned at the smiling Anzu sometimes he just did not understand the minds of women. "Oh and why do you say that? He has been happy before and there was not other person involved if you would care to remember?"

Anzu wave her hand him dismissively she loved Yami but honestly what did men know? "Yami trust me we women know more about this then you big strong men do."

Yami shook his head Anzu was a hopeless romantic and often tried to fine love where it did not exist, "Oh and who do you think he likes this week? No one at this school I bet."

"Oh Yam just you wait I will find out we women can find out anything about a man even one as mysterious as Bakura. Well I need to see Shizuka before homeroom." Anzu smiled kissing him softly before running off.

**NevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermore**

"Bakura you're British can you help me?" Shizuka asked when he entered the auditorium in lose black paint stained jeans and a matching black tank top white button down tied around his waist. She had done a number of plays even though she was not in drama club officially so she knew what that outfit meant.

"Of course Shizuka Love whatever you need I am here to serve you," Bakura teased walking up to her looking down at the script.

"This line what dose were forth mean? I know it's not where but…Dose that make me stupid?" Shizuka asked Bakura was in drama club and several others and was always helping out others she admired him very much.

"No thinking it meant where would make you stupid. You see she was asking him why you know why did you have to be? Remember she was younger then you are though not nearly as brilliant." Bakura praised as he resecured a lock of her hair that had come free, "There we are."

Shizuka blushed, "Brilliant really? I don't think so."

"Don't be so modest you are trust me alright. Would I lie to you?" Bakura asked hands on her bare shoulders.

"Of course not you are the most honest person I know. Do you think I'll ever find my Romeo?" Shizuka smiled up at him she had no idea what he did at night no one did.

"Oh God I hope not he was a fool besides you have two beaus right now," Bakura smiled kissing her cheek, "You will be wonderful."

"Hey you had better be being British there buddy or it's your ass!" Jounouchi called entering stage left setting paints and brushes down, "Hey Ba thanks we're so behind schedule."

Bakura turned laughing, "Indeed it's nothing really the others are at my place pretending to study."

"Yeah I bet come on sis wardrobe wants to try a few more looks on you and I need to get to outside before I get my ass handed to me." Jounouchi smiled, "later Ba."

"Always, go be beautiful Love!" Bakura called before untying his shirt and slipping it on he enjoyed spending his free time helping out his friends or whoever had need of him his dual life was the source of a lot of amusement. He chose his targets carefully as to not hurt his friends directly it kept life interesting which was all that mattered to him or so he kept telling himself.

**NevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermore**

Seto Kaiba entered the school his search told him was the most likely school his quarry was in. Domino High was one of the most highly accredited schools in the country and had a higher percentage of European students then his own. With school out only a handful of clubs were still around so no one bothered him as he walked the halls long navy duster so dark it was almost black flaring as he moved. Opening a set of doors he watched a paint splattered youth work on adding the fine details to a set who ever they were they were quite skill with their hands. "Excuse me but who are you?" Seto turned to face a blonde girl in pigtails and glasses. "You don't go here can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for this man is he student here?" Seto asked pulling a picture from his pocket the pale thief had been caught on film

The blonde took it and frowned, "Why do you want him?"

"Excuse me?" Seto blinked what was this girl implying?

"He only helps out clubs at this school but he's right up there if you want to ask him. Well bye now," The blonde waved walking out.

"What?" Seto shook his head ignoring the girl walking up the stairs watching the youth paint not noticing him in the least. "Excuse me can you turn around?" Get no answer he tapped a white clad shoulder.

Bakura pulled his ear phones off as he turned and just stared brush falling to the sheeted wood splashing his leg with the deep red he had been using. Easier to Run by Linkin Park continued to play loud enough for them both to hear it as the pale youth circled him so if he got in a fight the set behind him was dry. "Well, well color me impressed how did you find me?"

Seto held up the photo watching eyes blink at it, "It wasn't all that hard now what kind of thief helps out after school?"

"The kind with a lot of free time who likes to practice their skills so they don't get rusty. What kind of rich play boy hunts a thief down just to talk?" Bakura countered eyeing him curiously thankful there was no one else around.

"I'm not a play boy thank you very much. So just what is your name?" Seto corrected before asking he had to know everything about this youth.

"What didn't your _little_ laptop tell you that to? I'd get a new one if I was you," Bakura crossed his arms shaking his head just like last night he did not run the second his mind told him to.

"No but I did not have to look very long. Tell me do you know who I am?" Seto asked listening to the song really for the first time as he watched the pale youth. '_Memories I wish I did not have like what I wonder? What is about you anyway?'_

Bakura frowned, "Some rich kid with too much free time but no I don't know you name or anything."

"Some rich kid with too much free time would have you arrested not track you down for a talk. I am Seto Kaiba do you know me now?" Seto knew very well he knew but he could play indifferent to.

"Kaiba as in the Kaiba? Oh Bloody Hell chat my ass I've heard of you there is _no_ way in Hell you are just here for a talk." Bakura informed him shaking his head oh no he wanted him to believe that he should have lied.

"I am not here to hurt you alright if that was my intention I would force you to tell me what I wanted to know not ask." Seto countered it was nice to know he had his full attention now.

"Alright I'll give you that you could have shot me but you didn't so I'll trust you for now." Bakura uncrossed his arms leaning back against the bare wooded wall lose white hanging from him speckled with different hues of red and green from the roses he had been working on. He knew quite well he did not look all that imposing dressed as he was but he did not care there was no need to poster really. "I am Bakura Ryou so now what?"

Seto frowned he was only half British interesting he walked up to him studying him he had never seen anyone so pale with such dark eyes. He fought the urge to touch him he was thief after all but that did not mean he was all bad not if that girl seemed to like him so much, "Bakura…interesting."

"Yes well interesting people should not have boring names at least I don't think so," Bakura shrugged hands on smooth wood keeping his dark gaze locked on Seto threat or not he was still giving off a strange vibe. He had spent much of his life around beautiful rich people both male and female but none of them threw him off quite like this one. Thoughts drifted back to last night he had enjoyed the feel of the other against him and he smiled absently remembering the shocked expression.

Seto nodded agreeing with that statement blinking when an absent smiled crossed the other's lips and he pondered just what he found amusing as he moved closer. This time he did not resist the urge and trailed tan finger tips down a petal soft cheek lifting his chin and just stared at him for a seemingly long moment before gently kissing his as if pressing too hard would cause him to shatter. "You're so very beautiful when you smile," He whispered hand moving to brush wild bangs away.

Smile turned into a frown when he felt a gentle touch move across is skin lifting his chin rich deep blue held his gaze for a moment before a gentle kiss was planted on barely parted lip. Hand reached up finger's closing over Seto's palm pulling his hand away shock had warn off but confusion had remained, "Excuse you hands off rich boy."

Dark cerulean eyes blinked he had kissed him last night what was the problem? Was it he did not like to be kissed? Unlikely more likely the kiss had only been to distract him and had meant nothing if that was the case he would be most annoyed. He had never wanted anyone before but he did want this pale youth and he would not be so easily dismissed. "What don't you like men now? You said last night you did was that a lie to?" Tone was harsher then he had intended he did not want to make the other defensive he only wanted to know why.

Bakura blinked surprised by the other's anger for a second he had thought he was about to hurt him but no move was made against him. He released Seto's hand taking a breath he was unsure why he had gotten mad at him really he had mostly be surprised. "Look Seto don't take it personally but rich people and thieves just don't get along. Do you understand?"

"No, what dose that matter?" Seto asked placing his hands on smooth wood he would not let him run this time, "I refuse to believe you feel nothing do understand that?"

Bakura closed his eyes this man was without a doubt the Seto Kaiba he had heard of and he was right there was no denying that. "Yes I do and yes I do but that does not change the facts now does it? Look I never really thought I would ever see you again and then here you are what do you want from me?"

Seto removed his hands from the wood and placed them on warm shoulders leaning in close, "You." He kissed him again hands pulling his white shirt half off before pressing him up against the wall. This was what he wanted, what he had been thinking of since the moment those pale lips had left his.

Bakura knew he should push him away and run far, far away but he stayed right where he was trembling when warm fingers moved up his arms pulling the lose black strap from his right shoulder. Pale fingers clenched dark navy with a moan when a kiss turned into a hungry bite this was no place for such things at any moment someone he knew even liked could come in but that warning did not get past the back of his mind. Hands snaked up a navy clad back as he was pined to the wall barely able to breath but not caring in the least. "Bakura?" A female voice asked as a door behind the set closed.

"Shizuka!" Bakura hissed pushing Seto away pulling his shirts back into place.

"Who?" Seto ask not bothering to hide the jealousy he felt who was this Shizuka.

"Oh here you are. Are you alright?" Shizuka asked concerned touching his flaming cheek, "Oh my you're so warm have you been working too hard again?" She removed her hand turning to Seto, "Oh hello are you friends with Bakura?"

"Shizuka Love what are you doing here?" Bakura asked ignoring her questions he needed to know if her brother would suddenly appear as well.

"Well we might be using this dress instead and I wanted your opinion. Bakura are you sure you are OK?" Shizuka hues of blue swayed as she fidgeted slightly it was not like her friend to ignore her as he was.

"I'm fine Love I prefer the red one myself. I have to go now sorry," Bakura turned walking down the aisle quickly. Seto watched him before glancing at the girl not knowing what to say he walked away and followed Bakura.

**NevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermore**

"Well that was bloody brilliant what was I thinking?" Bakura muttered to himself as he stormed right out the front door. He moaned softly when lips touched the back of his neck, "mmm Stop!"

"Are you upset?" Seto asked turning him around so he could see his face it burned with the colors of the setting sun.

"At you? No, but you should not have come," Bakura answered looking away the scare had reminded him why he had lovers he barely knew none he cared for.

"Please don't say that Bakura? I am glad I came now I have a name to put to your face," He took his face gently giving him a soft kiss. "Come with me?"

Bakura shook his head taking a step back, "No."

Seto frowned but did not make a move to touch him again, "Why?"

"I have to get home my friends are there," Bakura answered not a lie really he had to put some space between them and think and soon before he let anything else happened.

"I understand if you want you can come by tonight," Seto smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good bye I do hope to see you again soon," With that he walked past him heading home.

Bakura turned watching him walk off auburn hair catching the sky's flames he wanted to go with him but he had to think he had never been involved with anyone who made him feel as Seto did. The way his will had just broken was frightening he just needed to think maybe afterward he would sneak back into the willing youth's home, "I need a drink right now."

**NevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermoreNevermore**

Ok and this would be the end. I know it's sad but hey every chapter has one just be glad it's not the end of the story. The more reviews this fic gets the faster and more likely it will be updated. For links to an AMV featuring these two as well as fan art go to my bio or Live Journal and look up the entry White Raven.


End file.
